Cinta Bisa Bikin SVT
by nyukkunyuk
Summary: SVT merupakan salah satu gangguan pada frekuensi jantung, salah satu cirinya adalah denyut jantung yang lebih dari 150 denyut/menit. woow cepat sekali bukan? tapi, kalau Eunhyuk mengalami SVT gara-gara Donghae gimana jadinya? apa perlu terapi kejut jantung? mau tau ceritanya? baca saja XD/ a HaeHyuk Fanfiction/one shoot/ Warning: banyak bahasa medis/BL/typos/DLDR


**Cinta Bisa Bikin SVT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A HaeHyuk Fanfiction**

**Donghae X Eunhyuk Fanfiction**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Starring: Sung Hye Sup aka Chia eonnie XD**

**Warning: Banyak bahasa medis/BL/Boys Love/ Typos**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading~**

**.**

**.**

SVT

Ada yang tau apa itu SVT?

Huh? Tidak? Iyah? Bisa jadi?

Haha., Baiklah.. baiklah.. akan aku jelaskan

SVT adalah kependekan dari Supra Ventrikular Takikardi merupakan salah satu gangguan irama jantung.

Yap, jika pada normalnya detak jantung seseorang itu berkisar antara 60-100 denyut per menit.

Tapi pada orang-orang dengan SVT ini, frekuensi detak jantungnya berkisar antara 150-250 denyut permenit.

Wow, cepat sekali bukan?

Pada pasien-pasien dengan SVT ini, biasanya keluhan yang sering dirasakan adalah dada terasa berdebar, tentu saja karena denyutnya saja sudah cepat, kan.

SVT ini merupakan gangguan irama yang cukup mengancam jiwa. Obat untuk mengobati SVT adalah adenosin, namun apabila masih juga tak berhasil, maka kardioversilah yang menjadi pilihan.

Huh? Kardioversi?

Iyah.. kardioversi.. itu loh.. alat yang mirip setrikaan yang juga dikenal dengan sebutan alat kejut listrik, ingat?

Oke, lalu apa hubungannya dengan cinta?

Umm.. ya, seperti judul dari fict ini '_Cinta bisa bikin SVT' _aku yakin kalian pasti pernah merasakan bagaimana jantungmu serasa berdenyut dua kali lipat ketika melihat sang pujaan hati?

Ahaha... tapi aku bisa pastikan kalian tak sampai mengalami SVT, melainkan takikardi biasa saja dengan frekuensi denyutan kurang dari 150 denyut permenit, percayalah, kkk.

Lalu bagaimana?

Oh, okey kurasa kalian sudah tak sabar membaca cerita ini, ya kan?

Baiklah.. baiklah..

Kisah ini berlatarkan rumah sakit.

Rumah sakit, huh?

Iya, rumah sakit. Sebut saja Seoul Hospital, salah satu rumah sakit terkemuka yang berada di Ibu kota Korea Selatan.

Sekilas tentang rumah sakit ini, rumah sakit ini pula memiliki fasilitas yang lengkap, termasuk dengan adanya bagian pelayanan jantung nya yang khusus menangani pasien-pasien yang sakit jantung baik itu anak maupun dewasa.

Hmm.. kurasa cukup untuk intro. Kita langsung masuk ke inti cerita, oke?

Bersiaplah~ ^^~

.

.

.

Seorang namja manis tengah mengatuk-atukkan kakinya ke lantai keramik putih yang dipijaknya.

Bosaaaaaaaan~

Itu lah satu kata yang mendeskipsikan apa yang dirasakannya.

Bagaimana tidak bosan jika kau harus menunggu antrian sejak dua jam yang lalu, huh?

Sigh~ namja manis itu menghela napasnya kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya di ruang tunggu poliklinik di salah satu rumah sakit terkemuka di Seoul itu.

Huh? Poliklinik?

Iya. Kan sudah ku katakan cerita ini berlatarkan rumah sakit, ingat?

Jadi, usut punya usut si namja manis kita ini akan berobat di pelayanan jantung rumah sakit Seoul.

Dia kenapa?

Aku juga tak tahu, kan dia belum diperiksa dokter :p

"Tuan Lee Eunhyuk?" panggil seorang suster yang mengenakan seragam serba putih itu.

"Kajja, Hyukkie. Sekarang giliran mu" ucap sang noona yang kebetulan mengantarkan dongsaeng satu-satunya itu berobat. Dan kedua kakak beradik itu pun menghampiri suster dan langsung dipersilahkan untuk memasuki ruangan untuk diperiksa.

Setelah diukur tekanan darah, timbang berat badan dan direkam listrik jantung, Eunhyuk pun dipersilahkan masuk ke ruangan dokter untuk berkonsultasi mengenai penyakitnya.

"Silahkan masuk, silahkan duduk. Perkenalkan nama saya Kim Hyun Joong, kalian bisa memanggil saya dr. Kim" ucap dokter itu ramah.

"Saya Sora, dan ini adik saya, Eunhyuk" ucap Sora sembari tersenyum ramah

"Ahh.. jadi ini tuan Lee Eunhyuk? Sebentar saya akan membaca laporan anda dulu" ucap dokter itu sembari memeriksa beberapa arsip milik Eunhyuk.

"Ahh jadi anda di rujuk dari Rumah Sakit Jeju kemari karena diduga memiliki lubang di jantung anda, begitu?" tanya dokter itu yang ditanggapi anggukan kepala baik oleh Eunhyuk maupun oleh Sora.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu saya kira kita harus melakukan pemeriksaan echo, bagaimana?" tawar dokter itu yang langsung disetujui oleh Sora dan Eunhyuk.

Pemeriksaan Echo yang memakan waktu hampir 30 menit itu pun selesai. Setelah merapikan kembali baju yang dipakainya, Eunhyuk kembali mendudukkan dirinya dimeja dokter bersama sang noona.

"Jadi bagaimana hasilnya, dok?" tanya sora penasaran.

"Hmm.. ya saya menemukan ada lubang di bagian sekat jantung Eunhyuk. Penyakit ini biasanya disebut dengan VSD atau Ventrikel Septal Defect. Itulah yang menyebabkan Eunhyuk sering merasa sesak, ciri khas lain yang dapat diliat kasat mata adalah kuku jari yang tabuh seperti kuku-kuku Eunhyuk itu. Namun yang unik pada kasus Eunhyuk ini adalah biasanya VSD ini terjadi pada anak-anak dibawah 5 tahun padahal Eunhyuk sekarang berusia 19 tahun."

"Lalu bagaimana, dok?"

"Sebenarnya ada dua cara, yang pertama non operasi, yaitu dengan memasukkan 'benda penutup' untuk menutup lubang yang ada di jantungnya itu, yang dikenal dengan sebutan AMVO. Namun, nampaknya lubang yang ada pada Eunhyuk ini terlalu besar untuk dilakukan tindakan AMVO itu. "

"Lalu, cara kedua?"

"Cara kedua untuk menutupnya adalah.. operasi" ucap sang Dokter sementara Eunhyuk membelalakkan matanya tak percaya.

"Operasi?" tanyanya mencoba meyakinkan kalau indra pendengarannya tak salah dengar.

"Ya, operasi. Tapi sebelumnya kita harus melakukan kateterisasi terlebih dahulu untuk lebih meyakinkan hasil pemeriksaan echo tadi, bagaimana?" tanya sang dokter

"Umm.. baiklah. Saya setuju, asal adik saya sembuh, dok" ucap Sora sementara Eunhyuk masih termenung.

Operasi...?

.

.

.

_Baby...  
Why are you doing this to me?  
Who's fallen in love with you?  
Don't step back, saying you're afraid  
Just leave it up to me  
How's that, my lady?_

Donghae membatu ditempat ketika iris kecolatannya baru saja selesai membaca pesan singkat yang dikirimkan sang pujaan hati.

'Donghae ah.. Ayo kita putus!'

Kurang lebih begitulah isi pesan yang benar-benar pesan singkat dari sang kekasih hati itu.

Dia sungguh tak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan sang kekasih?

Kenapa tiba-tiba minta putus?

Padahal seingat Donghae mereka tak sedang bertengkar.

Hubungan mereka baik-baik saja.

Lalu kenapa?

Hyukkie ah.. apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Donghae mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit biru Jeju yang membentang luas.

Lama bergelut dengan pikirannya.. tiba-tiba Donghae merasakan ponselnya kali ini bergetar, namun bukan sebuah pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya, melainkan sebuah panggilan. Tanpa menunggu lama Donghae memutuskan untuk menjawab panggilan itu.

"Ne, noona. Waeyo?" tanyanya pada sang penelpon

.

.

.

_I guess this is goodbye (we died)  
I guess this is lingering attachment  
It's a worse sickness than love or obsession  
It seemed like you would spread  
like a bruise and completely disappear  
But you're a deep wound that  
will grow along with me forever  
If you are breathing in my tears,  
I won't let them dry  
If you're still squirming in my scar,  
I won't let it heal_  
_Even if it hurts, it's okay if it's you  
Even if they are sad memories,  
it's okay if they're mine_

Eunhyuk menghela napasnya sembari menghapus kasar air mata yang telah menganak pinak membasahi pipinya.

Jadi beginikah akhirnya?

Eunhyuk kembali membaca ulang pesan balasan yang dikirimkan oleh Donghae

'Baiklah kalau itu maumu'

Singkat. Iya benar-benar singkat,

Ish.. kenapa rasanya sakit ya?

Eunhyuk meremas dadanya yang terasa sakit, sangat sakit.

Biar saja. Toh Eunhyuk menerima dengan lapang dada rasa sakit yang kini menderanya.

Toh ini jalan yang dia pilih, kan?

Setidaknya jika hal buruk terjadi setelah operasi itu selesai, Eunhyuk tak akan merasa berat meninggalkan Donghae.

Ya, akhirnya Eunhyuk memutuskan untuk menyetujui operasi itu. Operasi yang akan membelah dadanya dan membuka ruang jantungnya untuk menutup lubang yang ada pada jantungnya.

Tapi.. satu hal yang tak kau tau Eunhyuk ah.. bagaimana jadinya kalau operasi itu berhasil?

Ku harap, kau tak menyesal, Eunhyuk ah.

.

.

.

_If love is measured by  
how much one was in pain  
Then you were a love  
that I won't ever have again  
Even if it's in this way, even if I will regret it  
Thank you for remaining in me_

Hari itu akhirnya tiba juga.

Hari dimana Eunhyuk dioperasi akhirnya datang juga.

Setelah dijemput oleh dokter anestesi, Eunhyuk akhirnya diantar ke ruang operasi dengan menggunakan kursi roda.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Eunhyuk gugup. Sementara otaknya membayangkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan apa saja yang bisa saja terjadi selama dia tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di meja operasi.

Eunhyuk tersenyum lemah melihat sang noona dan eomma juga appanya yang masih setia menemaninya selama sebulan ini di Seoul.

Setelah berdo'a, Eunhyuk pun dibawa ke ruang operasi. Setelah tidur di meja operasi, Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya ketika akhirnya obat bius itu merenggut kesadarannya.

'Donghae ah, saranghae~" ucapnya sebelum kesadarannya terenggut efek obat bius.

.

.

.

Sayup-sayup indra pendengaran Eunhyuk mendengar suara berisik.

Ugh~ mengganggu sekali padahal Eunhyuk masih ingin tidur.

Lelah. Iya tubuhnya terasa lelah, lemah tak berdaya.

Bahkan untuk sekedar menggerakkan jari-jarinya saja terasa berat, ugh.

"Eunhyuk, kau sudah sadar?" sayup-sayup Eunhyuk mendengar suara seseorang. Tapi siapa? Rasanya Eunhyuk tak mengenal suara itu.

Dengan malas Eunhyuk mencoba membuka kedua kelopak matanya walau rasanya sangat malas.

Ugh~ silau sekali. dimana ini? dan kenapa rasanya ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di tenggorokannya? Rasanya tak enak, ugh.

"Halo, Eunhyuk. Operasi mu telah selesai dan sekarang kau sedang berada di ICU" ucap seseorang yang berbalut masker diwajahnya.

"Perkenalkan, aku suster Sung Hyesup, suster yang merawatmu" ucapnya lagi dengan nada ramah yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan lemah dari Eunhyuk.

Oh, ternyata operasinya sudah selesai.

Tunggu! Apa tadi?

Operasinya sudah selesai?

Operasi nya berhasil?

Astaga..

Lalu..

Donghae?

Hiks.. Kenapa rasanya Eunhyuk ingin menangis. Donghae~.. hiks..

.

.

.

_If it's like this, I can only be restless_

_ I can't turn back_

_Complicated boy!  
Never answer with a no_

_ I'm a decent guy  
I don't know if I'll go crazy_

"Operasinya sudah selesai dan berjalan lancar. Kini Eunhyuk masih dalam pengaruh obat bius dan dia masih perlu bantuan mesin untuk bernapas. Kalian boleh menjenguknya sekarang" ucap dokter bedah yang tadi mengoperasi Eunhyuk

Baik Ayah, ibu dan kakak Eunhyuk menghembuskan nafas lega. Syukurlah semua berjalan dengan baik.

"Lalu kapan alat bantu nafasnya bisa dilepas, dok?" tanya ayah Eunhyuk

"Ah, masalah itu. itu tergantung Eunhyuk sendiri. Jika kondisinya bagus, kita bisa segera melepas alat bantu nafasnya" ucap dokter yang bername tag Yoon Si Yoon itu.

Syukurlah..

"Kalau begitu kami pamit ingin menjenguk Eunhyuk dulu, dok. Terimakasih atas bantuan anda" ucap ayah Eunhyuk sembari menyalami dokter bedah itu dan mereka pun segera bergegas ke ICU untuk melihat kondisi Eunhyuk.

Kini giliran Sora yang menjenguk sang adik. Setelah mengenakan pakaian khusus pengunjung ICU, Sora pun langsung menghampiri sang adik yang ternyata telah sadar walaupun masih terpasang mesin alat bantu nafas di mulutnya.

Eunhyuk memandang sendu sang kakak. Sora mengerti, sangat mengerti kenapa tatapan itu terpancar dari sang adik. Eunhyuk menuliskan sesuatu di papan tulis kecil yang tadi diberikan suster Hyesup padanya, kemudian menunjukkannya pada sang kakak.

**Donghae~ T^T**

Sora tersenyum lembut kemudian mengelus pelan kepala sang adik yang masih terpasang head cap –topi operasi- bermaksud menenangkan sang adik yang kini sudah berlinang air mata.

"Bukankah kau berjanji tak akan menyesali apapun yang terjadi, Hyukkie? Uljima, jangan menangis~" ucap Sora yang juga sudah berlinang air mata.

.

.

.

_Heartbeat beat beat Ooh ooh ooh ooh.  
Heartbeat beat be-e-e-eat Ooh ooh ooh ooh.  
Heartbeat beat beat Ooh ooh ooh ooh.  
Heartbeat beat beat Ooh ooh ooh ooh._

Dihari berikutnya, perkembangan kondisi Eunhyuk bertambah baik. Mesin bantu napasnya pun sudah dilepas meskipun alat-alat untuk memonitor kondisi Eunhyuk masih terpasang di badannya, dan sekarang Eunhyuk bernapas dibantu dengan nasal kanul -selang oksigen yang dimasukkan ke lubang hidung-

Jam besuk tiba, namun Eunhyuk rasanya tak peduli, dia masih lemas setelah operasi itu. beruntung Suster Hyesup selalu menemaninya.

"Halo, sayang" ucap Sora lembut sembari mencium sayang puncak kepala Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban.

"Kau sudah makan? Mau ku suapi?" tawar Sora sementara Eunhyuk hanya menggeleng lemah.

"Ayolah sayang~ kau harus makan, supaya bisa cepat sembuh dan keluar dari rumah sakit, ne?" Sora masih berusaha membujuk sementara Eunhyuk kembali menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sora memandang sendu sang adik kemudian mengelus surai kecoklatan milik si namja manis.

"Ah, hampir saja lupa. Ada yang ingin menjengukmu, sebentar aku panggilkan dulu, ne" ucap Sora kemudian segera bergegas keluar.

Eunhyuk membelalakkan matanya ketika indra pengelihtannya menangkap sosok yang sangat tak asing baginya. Entah kenapa dadanya terasa berdebar melihat sosok namja yang berbalut baju pengunjung ICU itu.

Namja yang sosoknya sudah hampir sebulan tak tertangkap indra pengelihatannya.

Namja yang suaranya sudah hampir sebulan tak tertangkap indra pendengarannya.

Namja yang bayangannya selalu ada memeuhi otak Eunhyuk.

Namja itu berjalan mendekat ke tempat tidur yang Eunhyuk tempati sembari melayangkan senyuman khas miliknya.

Namja yang-

"Eunhyuk? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya suster Hyesup sembari menepuk pelan bahu Eunhyuk. Jika kau perhatikan tersirat nada –agak- panik pada suaranya.

Bagaimana tidak panik jika alat-alat monitor yang terpasang dengan tubuh Eunhyuk menunjukkan bahwa denyut nadi sang namja mendekati angka 200?

"Eonnie ya, wae?" tanya suster lain pada sang suster yang merawat Eunhyuk, suster Hyesup menunjuk monitor yang terpasang dengan Eunhyuk membuat suster yang Eunhyuk ingat sering disebut suster Kim itu terbelalak

**Extreme takikardi – Supra Ventrikular Takikardi **begitulah tulisan yang ada di monitor itu dan menunjukkan angka 190 pada bagian detak jantung Eunhyuk.

"Eh? SVT?" ucap suster Kim setelah melihat layar monitor yang ada disamping Eunhyuk. "Eunhyuk ah, kau tak apa?" tanya suster Kim pada si namja manis.

Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya sembari menatap kedua suster itu. Huh? Memangnya kenapa dengannya? Eunhyuk baik-baik saja kan? Tapi kenapa alarm monitor itu terus berbunyi ya?

"Aku akan mengambil trolley emergency dulu!" ucap suster Hyesup

"Memang kenapa dengan adik saya, sus?" tanya Sora heran melihat suster-suster itu.

Suster Kim menarik Sora agak menjauh dari Eunhyuk dan Donghae

"Denyut nadi adik anda terlalu cepat" jelas suster Kim

"Apa itu berbahaya?" tanya Sora panik

"Jika tekanan darah dan kondisi Eunhyuk tak drop, maka tidak bahaya karena itu kami akan mendekatkan trolley emergency beserta defibrilator untuk berjaga-jaga. Semoga saja tak terjadi apa-apa" jelas suster Kim yang dijawab anggukan kepala dari Sora.

"Hyukkie, kalau kau merasa tak nyaman pada tubuhmu langsung bilang pada suster, ne? Eonnie keluar dulu sebentar. Baik-baik dengan Donghae, ne?" ucap Sora yang kini sudah berada didekat tempat tidur Eunhyuk kemudian kembali melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan Intensive itu meninggalkan Eunhyuk dan Donghae beserta dua suster yang berjaga jika saja terjadi sesuatu pada Eunhyuk.

.

.

.

_Don't worry, don't worry anymore  
All you have to do is only believe in me  
I like you a lot, I can't let you slip_

_You are, you are, you a-are  
You are, you are, you a-are  
So special to me.  
You are, you are, you a-are  
You are, you are, you a-are  
So special to me._

Donghae menatap Eunhyuk lembut sementara Eunhyuk menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah yang sudah memerah antara malu dan tersipu melihat Donghae yang semakin hari terlihat semakin tampan dimatanya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Huh? Aku.. aku baik" jawab Eunhyuk agak terbata membuat Donghae tersenyum melihat tingkah sang namja manis. Donghae memberanikan diri menggenggam tangan Eunhyuk membuat sang empunya tersentak kaget dan kedua suster yang ikut berdebar melihat monitor yang menunjukkan angka 200.

"Bogoshippo, Hyukkie ah" ucap Donghae sembari menatap lembut kedua iris kecoklatan milik Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk tersipu mendengar apa yang Donghae ucapkan padanya.

"Na.. nado~" ucapnya sembari tertunduk. Donghae tersenyum lembut, kalau saja mereka hanya berdua disini pasti dia sudah memeluk erat sembari menghujani Eunhyuk dengan ciuman, sigh~.

"Jadi.. kau masih namjachinguku, kan?"

"Eh?"

Donghae kembali tersenyum lembut kemudian mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Eunhyuk

"Saranghae~ my baby Hyukkie~" ucapnya tepat ditelinga Eunhyuk kemudian mencium kepala Eunhyuk sementara Eunhyuk tertunduk makin dalam dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna.

"Nado~" cicit Eunhyuk dengan nada super pelan namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Donghae. Donghae terkekeh melihat tingkah sang namja chingu yang selalu menggemaskan. Aaahh~ rasanya tak sabar menunggu Hyukkienya sehat lagi.

"Err... maaf mengganggu tapi waktu berkunjung sudah habis" terdengar suara suster Hyesup menginterupsi kemesraan dua sejoli itu.

Eunhyuk mempoutkan bibirnya membuat Donghae kembali terkekeh.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Kau baik-baik disini, ya." Ucap Donghae sembari mengelus pelan surai kecoklatan milik sang namja chingu.

"Aku permisi. Tolong jaga Eunhyukkie untukku" ucap Donghae sopan pada kedua suster itu.

Dan setelah satu jam berlalu setelah jam berkunjung berakhir, kedua suster itu bisa menghembuskan napas lega, pasalnya denyut jantung Eunhyuk telah kembali normal.

"Sigh~ aku tak mengira cinta bisa bikin SVT, mengagetkan saja" keluh suster Hyesup sembari beringsut ke kursi yang ada di dekatnya.

"Ne, eon. Yang penting tak terjadi apa-apa" ucap suster Kim sembari tersenyum lembut melihat Eunhyuk yang kini juga sedang tersenyum lebar.

-o0o0o0o-

_"Donghae ah. Jika Hyukkie meminta mu putus kau setujui saja"_

_"MWO? Mana bisa begitu noona?"_

_"Tenang saja. Kau satu-satunya orang yang aku restui menjadi adik iparku, yang penting sekarang ikuti saja apa yang noona katakan, ara?"_

_"Tapi.. noona.."_

_"Ini demi Hyukkie, ayolah, noona mohon~ Noona janji akan terus mengabarimu kondisi Hyukkie disini"_

_Sigh~ "Ara.. baiklah~"_

_"Yeay.. kau memang iparku yang paling baik! Tapi awas saja kalau kau berani macam-macam selama Hyukkie ada disini. Aku tak akan segan-segan menjadikanmu ikan bakar"_

_"Ish.. memangnya siapa yang mau macam-macam?"_

_"Bagus kalau begitu aku tutup dulu telponnya dan kau cepat balas sms Hyukkie, oke? Bye~"_

**-The End-**

* * *

Nyukkunyuk Area:

Pssssssssstt jangan salah loh.. ini diambil dari kejadian nyata yang terjadi di ruang ICU pelayanan jantung di salah satu rumah sakit terkemuka di Jakarta, dan tentu saja dibumbui dengan sedikit imajinasi.

Kkkk

Dan lirik lagu diatas.. itu campuran antara Ringdingdong nya Shinee dan Special nya Lee Hi.. kkk

Hope u like it~

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak XDD


End file.
